1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal, which communicates with an apparatus including a home appliance and equipment, a server, which communicates with the information terminal, a system for carrying out notification of anomaly, which comprises the information terminal and the server, a method for processing anomaly, and a program for processing anomaly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system, by which home appliances are connected via a home network, and the home network and the Internet are connected via a gateway, has been suggested. Examples of a communication medium utilized for the home network include wireless LAN (Local Area Network) by utilizing IEEE802.11b, etc., Bluetooth®, power line communication, or specified low power wireless communication. Moreover, it has become possible to check or to control the home appliances from outside by a personal computer or a mobile phone.
In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-195124, in a system for displaying an event, such as an anomaly of an apparatus or information thereon, a new event or a highly important event by priority are displayed. Furthermore, as anomaly monitoring, when an event occurs, notification to a mobile, mail, speaker, etc., is carried out as a notification method other than by screen-display according to the existence or non-existence of a user and priority.
However, in said prior art, it becomes possible to provide notification in an eye-catching form by changing the method for carrying out notification of an anomaly according to the importance of events; it is possible only to provide notification of the details of an anomaly, which has been configured to the monitoring apparatus. In addition, since specialized knowledge is necessary to modify the configuration, in the case of a system for home use, such as a network connected by a home appliance (a home appliance connectable to the network), it requires effort and cost by a user or service person. In addition, in case of a system for home use, which is not a system with a massive data storage means such as in a general system, the data storage means thereof is limited, both cost-wise and physically, it is difficult to have all of the coping methods associated with much of the anomaly information. In addition, in cases where a contact address or corresponding parts, etc. are changed, and the coping method thereto is changed, it is difficult to support.
In addition, in the system for home use, etc., a minor anomaly may be caused by incorrect use or condition, and such minor anomaly is reset as soon as the condition is improved. However, in the conventional configuration, even if the condition is corrected, the anomaly remains indicated, or to be notified, so that the user cannot know whether the anomaly is resolved, which becomes unsettling.
For example, in case of the system for home use, which works together with a gas apparatus such as a gas meter, a gas water heater, a hot plate, a gas hot-water heater, a gas dryer, a gas air conditioner etc., in the nature of a gas apparatus anomaly requires a user to confirm a safe enough condition to restart using gas. However, in the conventional configuration, the anomaly is notified and can be checked; even if the anomaly is resolved, the anomaly remains to be indicated, or to be notified, so that the user cannot know whether or not the anomaly is resolved, which becomes unsettling.